The Thunder Rolls
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: He’ll always remember that day when Ginji Amano first set foot in his bar drenched from head to toe. YAOI. CHARACTER DEATH.


**Title**: The Thunder Rolls

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue

**Warning**: Character death; yaoi; language

**Note**: Title and lyrics are taken from the Garth Brooks song "The Thunder Rolls"

-z-

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's heading back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

-z-

You'll always remember that day when Ginji Amano first set foot in your bar drenched from head to toe. The lighting flashed and illuminated cold and dark eyes that no longer held a shred of hope.

Now though, he laughs and smiles and jumps around like a monkey on speed. The cynical part of you wonders how long it'll last. You've never heard of anyone ever truly escaping their past, it's like a rabid dog, it'll just keep coming and coming and biting you in the ass.

They stumble into the Honkey Tonk, the sons you never wanted but still care for and feed. Ban's done something and it's comical how Ginji uses his potentially deadly force to mete out punishment.

-

You'll always remember the day when Ginji walked into your bar covered in blood. The lightning flashed and illuminated cold and dark eyes that no longer held a shred of hope.

You asked him where Ban was and then, then the little shit smiled and said, "In the alley."

You nodded and continue to wipe clean the glass.

"Don't act too surprised," the man with Ginji's face sneers.

You stop and look in those eyes, searching for that something that was there just yesterday. Instead you are hit with recognition.

"I remember you," you say, waving the glass in his direction. "Last time you were here, it was raining cats and dogs outside."

A bitter chuckle and NotGinji lays down a bill, "This is to cover that coffee; I never did pay you back."

"Don't sweat it."

You set down the glass you were working on and started on another one, calmly smoking your cigarette while NotGinji drips blood on the floor. You can't tell if the blood is his or Ban's, and decide against asking.

Thunder shakes your place and the lightning flashes and you're blind for a few seconds. The storm is getting worse and you wonder what NotGinji wants from you.

"Spread the word," NotGinji's voice startles you and you almost drop the glass, he smiles as he continues, "that the Get Backers are no more. Can you do that for me?"

"For Ginji, yes."

NotGinji's grin widens. "He always did like you. I can see why now."

"He liked everyone."

NotGinji's grin drops completely and a look of disgust crosses his features, wrinkling his nose, he snarled, "Despicable little Ginji."

"What's your beef with the boy? Other than that you have to wear his face?" You're not sure why you're provoking him.

"I love Ginji," the anger was instantly gone from NotGinji and was replaced by a look of resignation. "Ginji is someone I want to protect. He and I both need that. I can take away the enemies and be the one covered with blood. And if I could keep the memories from him, I would do that, too."

You heard the sincerity in his voice and it sent a shockwave through you. This man, stained with the blood of his love's lover, wished only for peace of mind. But you weren't fooled; you knew that when faced with a fight, he was transformed into something pure and primal: Instinct.

"What are you gonna do now?"

The man shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Who can say?" A flash of lightning and crackling electricity before the explosion of thunder and you still can't figure out what he's fishing for.

"I'll send someone to pay off this tab within the month," NotGinji stands and walks slowly to the door, a predator on a leisurely stroll out into the rain.

You nod once and you can't watch him as he leaves the store.

-

The tab's long been paid off. NotGinji kept his word and every couple of days the same guy would put an envelope right in your hand and he would smile and say, "The Emperor sends his regards and warm wishes," and then he would bow and leave.

You would stand there and stare at the envelope in your hand. Sometimes you thought about Ban; about what happened to his body or what it was he did exactly to make Ginji go dark. You think that it doesn't matter, that you should've known better. You've lost so much in your life already, why wouldn't you lose these boys, too?

Sometimes, you find yourself staring at the door on those rainy nights, waiting for the GetBackers to walk through that door, falling over each other to get to warmth you provide for them. When you catch yourself, you close your eyes and laugh at your own stupidity.

-z-

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night,  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

-z-


End file.
